Blood, Sweat and Tears Part 1
by frozen17
Summary: I want to mark you... Harry said, intoxicated by the scent of sweat and blood. I want to mark you, so everyone will know you belong to me.


Blood , Sweat and Tears Part 1

Harry held the blade close to the exposed skin of Draco's throat, not willing to make contact just yet.

"Dont worry," Draco said, "I trust you."

Draco inched his neck forward so that the knife pressed into his skin.

"I trust you..." he repeated.

The blood trickled down his neck, a shocking red against his pale white skin. Harry pressed the knife a bit deeper. He grew more excited by the sight of the blood dripping from the small wound. He quickly snapped out of his excitement when he heard Draco wince in pain. He immediately withdrew the dagger. He'd gone too far, cut too deep...it was over before it began. Draco looked at Harry, expressionless. Harry never wanted to hurt Draco, atleast not to a point that he couldnt handle. Harry wanted this, but he would stop if thats what Draco wanted.

"Dont stop Harry," Draco said, his lips curling into a smirk, "I like it."

That smirk sent shivers up Harry's spine.  
Draco wanted pain...and Harry would gladly comply. Anything Draco wanted, Harry would give to him.

Harry lifted his hand to Draco's bare chest and pushed him carefully to rest on his back. Harry felt his cock stir at the all too delicious sight of Draco lying on his back ontop of theyre bed, completely naked, beautifully displayed for Harry's use. Draco rested his arms behind his head, exposing his hairless underarms. His back was arched slightly so that Draco's slender yet muscular frame could be enjoyed properly. His chest and stomach were already covered in a thin layer of sweat, and Harry was tempted to lick every drop of sweat off of Draco.  
Draco was already fully hard and his cock lazily layed against his stomach. Harry wet his lips, having nearly spent 10 whole minutes merely admiring Draco's beautiful body, refusing to touch him the entire time. Draco's breathing became more ragged, more intense. His chest rose and fell quicker. He was anticapating the moment when Harry would finally touch him. After a few more minutes Harry reached out with one outstretched finger, and ran his finger along the length of Draco's cock once. Only once.  
Draco sucked in a gasp, he craved more of Harry's touch. Harry grinned, he loved being able to control Draco's body with the stroke of only one finger.

"Please." Draco said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"I want you to touch me," Draco said, "more."

"Touch you?" Harry grinned wider, "Where?"

"You know where!" Draco snapped, being both irritated and turned on.

Harry laughed and decided to play nice, for the time being.  
Harry took hold of Draco's cock, wrapping his fingers around the base. Draco gasped and positioned himself so that he was on his elbows in order to watch Harry. Harry stroked him for a few moments, loving the way Draco's breathing grew more strained with each stroke. Harry stoped stroking Draco's cock but kept his fingers wrapped around the base. He slid to his knees infront of Draco's legs draped over the side of the bed and positioned Draco's cock near his face. Harry made sure to barely brush his lips against Draco's cock. It drove Draco insane the way he felt Harry's lips teasing his cock. He clenched his fist, watching Harry, who was staring up at him.  
Harry held his mouth open, barely an inch above the tip oif Draco's cock. Draco could feel Harry's warm breath over his cockhead and it drove him wild. Draco held in a gasp when Harry began licking the head ofhis cock. It was another minute before Harry finally took his cock into his wet mouth. Draco bit his bottom lip hard while Harry sucked him off. Harry loved the feel of Draco's pounding flesh in his mouth. He loved the scent of Draco when he went down on him. Regretfully he forced himself to stop, which caused a very dissapointed sigh from Draco.

"Come now Malfoy, we cant have you coming just yet." Harry teased, "We still have a full night ahead of us."

"Potter..." Draco sighed, halfheartedly irritated.

Harry licked up from Draco's belly, past his chest, until he reached his colarbone. Relishing the slightly salty taste of Draco's sweat. He layed his fully clothed body ontop of Draco, and Draco snaked his arms around Harry's back. Harry smiled and kissed Draco's lips. He kissed Draco tenderly at first, but soon the kiss turned more forecul. Draco's kiss tasted like blood. The blood must have been from when Draco had bitten his lip. It was intoxicating. Draco broke the kiss suddenly and grinned.

"Your wearing too much clothes." He said.

Harry laughed and straddled Draco. Sitting on Draco's naked lap Harry tore off his shirt, exposing his Quiditch toned muscles. Harry was lean and ample, aswell as muscular and toned. Harry unzipped his pants and rose off of Draco to remove them. Harry hadnt been wearing underwear so, completely naked, he straddled Draco's chest. Harry's erection bobbed inches from Draco face.

"Much better." Draco grinned.

Draco gripped Harry's cock and quickly slipped it in his mouth, swallowing as much as he could. Harry rose a few inches and moaned, Draco's mouth was heaven. He pumped his cock into Draco's mouth, fucking his mouth for a few seconds before getting off of Draco completely.

"There's something else I've had in mind." Harry said, reaching for the dagger he put down earlier.

Draco grinned and again rested his arms behind his head, arching his back slightly. Harry leaned over Draco's body. Draco was spread out like a sacrifice, an offering.  
Harry rested the sharp steal blade against the pale flesh of Draco's chest. He pressed into the skin and smirked as the steal blade broke through the skin. He slid the knife over his chest, creating a six inch line over his skin. The wound was shockingly white for a second, but soon it turned crimson and blood seeped through. Draco winced, the salt from his sweat mixing with his fresh cut. Harry leaned over the cut and licked the wound, tasting as much blood as he could savor. Draco moaned and winced, loving every second.

"I want to mark you..." Harry said, intoxicated by the scent of sweat and blood. "I want to mark you, so everyone will know you belong to me."

END OF PART ONE 


End file.
